Another Life
by Raeinspace
Summary: Astra arrived in time to find child-Kara and raise her away from the Danvers, changing her view of Earth. Will life for this grown-up Kara will be different?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl, etc.**

 **AN: It's been a while since I last updated anything on here. New job, new home, new hobby, a few new story ideas ... and here's one.**

* * *

Two weeks passed in her new home. Kara was still trying to adjust to Earth, to the strange abilities the young sun gave her and to the new family Cal- _Clark_ had found for her. She missed Krypton and her real family, missed the technology, the food, her friends. Every time she remembered them, remembered that they were all gone, she felt so sad it was difficult to fly. Flying was small compensation for losing them all, but Clark had suggested that hiding her new abilities would make fitting in easier.

She spent most of her time in the tree house at the bottom of the Danvers' garden. Alex had a telescope there which meant she could look up at the stars, of course she wasn't able to see as far as Krypton – or rather, the now-empty space where it had once hung in the night sky. The tree house was also isolated enough that she wasn't overwhelmed with all the noise from the neighbouring houses. Clark assured her that with practice she would be able to maintain control of her super-hearing, for now it was enough to grab these moments of silence. She closed her eyes and laid back, her body floating a few inches from the ground.

 _"Kara."_

She could almost remember the sound of her aunt's voice calling her name.

 _"Kara."_

Kara smiled, wondering what her aunt would have made of this world. To the rest of Krypton, Aunt Astra was a warrior – strong and fearless. To Kara she was kind, someone who taught her wonderful and interesting things, and she was family.

"Kara Zor-El, daydreaming again?"

Kara opened her eyes, her back hitting the wooden boards as she fell to the floor, "Aunt Astra?"

"Did you miss me?"

"Are you really here?" Kara scrambled to her feet and stepped timidly over to the woman in front of her.

She reached out slowly; frightened to touch her and discover this was all a dream. Astra just smiled, stepping forward and wrapping Kara in her arms.

"How did you survive?" Kara asked, her head resting on Astra's shoulder. "I thought everyone else died."

"I wasn't on Krypton. I'd been trying to warn them for years what would happen but they wouldn't listen."

"Is there anyone else here with you? Others from Krypton?"

"A few, not your parents I'm afraid," Astra wanted to forestall any hope Kara might have about that.

Kara pulled away and looked up at her aunt, "you haven't aged like me. Clark thinks I was caught in the Phantom Zone, was that where your ship went too?"

"Clark?"

"Cal, you remember my cousin? He was just a baby when his parents sent him here too, except his pod made it and now he's all grown up. He was adopted and his new parents called him Clark."

"Is that what you are doing here? Have you been adopted?"

"The Danvers' are Clark's friends, they're going to look after me."

"Shouldn't you be with Clark? Family should stick together."

"He's very busy with work, and he has this secret identity... How long have you been on Earth? You might have heard about him… they call him Superman."

"We crashed a week or so ago, but the technology here is so primitive it was easy to hide all trace of our existence. Come with me, meet the other survivors of Krypton."

"What about the Danvers? Clark said I should stay with them."

"He didn't know I survived too. I'm your aunt, Kara, wouldn't you rather live with me and our people?"

"Of course."

Astra smiled and began to levitate, "it's just a short flight away."

"We're not supposed to use our gifts," Kara warned her.

"Why?"

"It frightens people. They wouldn't understand."

"But Clark uses his when he goes around as Superman. Why should he get to fly and not you?"

"I guess it's because no-one knows Superman's identity. If I flew out of here people would recognise me later on. I'm supposed to start school soon and Alex says I need to fit in if I want to make friends."

"If you come with me you won't need to go to a human school. We have the technology to teach you everything you would have learnt on Krypton. Plus you'll have a chance to learn about your new abilities."

"I don't know… Clark says…"

"Clark is just your cousin, he was raised on Earth not Krypton like us. I'm your aunt Kara and that makes me your guardian too. After all, he can't care very much if he just abandoned you here with these strangers instead of taking you into his own home."

"I suppose…"

"I'll explain things to Clark, you'll see," Astra held out her hand and Kara didn't hesitate to take it.

"Should I say goodbye to the Danvers' first?"

Astra considered the question. She felt confident she could handle a few little humans. It wasn't as though they would be able to stop her and Kara leaving.

"Fine, but only while you gather your personal possessions. We can provide you with clothes and such, but you shouldn't leave anything Kryptonion with them."

"Oh that's ok, Clark took the ship and most of it, I just have this," Kara held up the imaging device showing her parents.

"Then say your farewells and we'll leave."

Kara led her aunt up to the bedroom she had been sharing with Alex and looked around. There really wasn't anything she wanted to take. Everything belonged to Alex; the posters, the books… She picked up a grey sweater from the bed. It was comfortable to wear.

"It looks a little big for you." Astra asked.

"It belonged to Alex but she doesn't wear it anymore and she gave it to me."

"Is that it?"

"Yes."

"Then it is time to go," Astra climbed out of the window and was soon hovering in the air waiting for her niece.

Kara quickly tore a sheet of paper from one of Alex's notebooks and tried to remember the strange symbols the humans used for words. She kept her letter brief, and by the time Alex found it a few hours later Astra had already passed the same message onto Clark.


End file.
